Ventraan
Government Whilst home to the government of The Republic of Ventria the city of Ventraan is ruled by its local satrap: Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan and a council of artisans and minor nobles, called The Council of Qadi. The Council of Qadi The council of Qadi acts as ministers to the Satrap. They are his/her advisors in the management of the city and every member is responsible for a certain aspect of the city's management. There is an advisor, normally, for each important aspect of running a city or holding. These typically fall as: * Satrap's Dapir ** The scribe and prime-advisor to the Satrap. This minister heads all meetings of The Council of Qadi and is in charge for running elections to find new members ** The Dapir to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Dapir, Sharifa, Agha, Nashaan Y Aisha Yn Ventraan. * Vizier of Mercantile Matters ** The Vizier, or advisor, in charge of regulating taxation of the merchant and peasant class. They are also in charge of keeping records of significant trade deals and dispensing trade permits for foreign traders. ** The Vizier of Mercantile Matters to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Amir Yn Usa, Vizier, Sharif, Agha, Olyn El Baellon Yn Usa. * Vizier of the Navy ** The Vizier, or advisor, in charge of the Navy. They are responsible for the commission of new ships, maintenance of existing ships and the planning and execution of operations. ** The Vizier of the Navy to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Draasalar Prime, Amir Yn Causus, Sharifa, Agha, Hewla Y Súnael Yn Causus. * Vizier of the Military ** The Vizier, or advisor, in charge of the Army. They are responsible for the recruitment, training, and deployment of soldiers. ** The Vizier of the Military to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Emwma Prime, Sharif, Agha, Banlyn El Michanek Yn Ventraan. * Vizier of Planning and Infrastructure ** The Vizier, or advisor, in charge of civil development within the city. They are in charge of approving requests for housing/commercial builds. They are also in charge of the development of infrastructure. This includes roads, bathhouses, etc. ** The Vizier of Planning and Infrastructure to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Vizier, Agha, Muhal Y Fatimah Yn Mikha. * Satrap's Pir ** The Pir to the Satrap is the religious advisor of the Satrap. They are in charge of leading the religious ceremonies of Ventria. ** The Pir to Prime Satrap, Lord Mayor Yi Ventraan, Agha, Michanek Yn Olek El Talanaar Yi Ventraan, is: Allamah, Muezzin, Mufti, Kiai, Pir, Klohaan El Muhaftah Yn Ventraan. Culture & Society: Societal Structure: The people of Ventraan, whilst the most metropolitan, remain stuck by the rigidity of their culture. The civilisation, from which the original human settlers came, was a Caliphate. This mono-theistic, theocratic, society was bound by observation of religious ceremony and structure based on this ceremony. This was then blended with the caste-based system of the native high elves. As a result of these two cultures interbreeding comes the current culture based on hierarchy backed by religious approval. Every Satrap (Noble Governer) and Amir (lord) sits in parliament. Every lord is advised by noble or artisan viziers (advisers). Their Dapir can only be of noble lineage. Every court must contain a Pir. The Pir owns the temple of their vizier's constituency and holds absolute power within its walls. The exception to this rule is the pure elves of The Elf District, whom preserve their culture religiously. Elven culture allowed for advancement within the social hierarchy through service to one's betters, though these situations were rare. Religion: The people of Ventria as a whole believe, monotheistic-ally, in Pelor (God of light and the sun). In Ventraan, however, with the prominence of the Elven District, and the mix of cultures due to immigration and trade, a de-facto duo-theistic approach is taken within the city. Temples will offer lesser shrines to Nerull (God of Darkness, Death, Murder and The Underworld). In Ventraan it is believed that Nerull is a necessary evil and representative of the sinful aspects of the mortal races and that he must therefor exist to allow for Pelor's perfection to be truly appreciated and aspired to. Other religious leaders within the kingdom view this belief as understandable, but, the resulting worship of Nerull as heretical. Cultural Practises: The people of Ventraan were born to trade. They love nothing more than to haggle for the best price and some of their favoured pastimes are debating the qualities and flaws of items. It is considered, amongst the Ventraani, a grave insult to pay the original asking price for any product. As it is a sign, to them, that they are considered beneath you and not worth the time of debating with. Segregation between Elven and General population is strictly enforced. The elves of the Elven District are considered to be the lowest class of citizen of Ventria. They are considered unevolved and barely above animals. The Pure-Blood Elf Lords are, as a result, considered worth less than a typical Ventrian Lord but are considered more than a typical Ventrian commoner. Ventraan is the only city in the Ventrian Empire to allow the distilling of spirits. In the rest of Ventria no alcohol is allowed to be stronger than the national drink, Sunwine.